Пусть лучший победит!/Галерея
1 = Кошмар Радуги Дэш ---- Rainbow_Dash_flying_S2E07.png Rainbow_Dash_flying_2_S2E07.png Rainbow_Dash_doing_a_backstroke_in_midair_S2E07.png Rainbow_Dash_flying_in_her_dream_S2E07.png Rainbow_Dash_Owlowiscious_1_S02E07.png Rainbow_Dash_Owlowiscious_2_S02E07.png Rainbow_Dash_about_to_fly_fast_S2E07.png Owlowiscious_spin_in_the_air_S2E7.png Rainbow_Dash_Stare_1_S2E07.png Rainbow_Dash_Owlowiscious_3_S02E07.png Rainbow_Dash_Owlowiscious_4_S02E07.png Rainbow_Dash_Racing_S2E7.png Rainbow_Dash_Owlowiscious_5_S02E07.png Owlowiscious_flying_S2E07.png Rainbow_Dash_fly_1_S2E07.png Rainbow_Dash_Shocked_by_Transformation_S2E7.png Rainbow_Dash_Shadow_S2E07.png Owlowiscious_Change_1_S02E07.png Owlowiscious_Change_2_S2E07.png Rainbow_Dash_sees_the_owl_and_dog_hybrid_S2E07.png Owlowiscious_Change_3_S02E07.png Owlowiscious_Change_4_S02E07.png Owlowiscious_Change_5_S02E07.png Rainbow_Dash_sees_the_owl_and_bunny_hybrid_S2E07.png Rainbow_Dash_sees_the_bunny,_owl_and_crocodile_hybrid_S2E07.png Rainbow_Dash_seeing_Angel-Gummy-Owlowiscious_S2E7.png Rainbow_Dash_Confused_S2E07.png Rainbow_Dash_staring_at_Angel-Gummy-Owlowiscious_S2E7.png Rainbow_Dash_Stare_2_S2E07.png Owlowiscious_Change_9_S02E07.png Rainbow_Dash_Scream_S2E7.png Rainbow_Dash_Scream_2_S2E7.png ScaredRainbow2_S02E07.png Rainbow_Dash_Scream_3_S2E07.png Rainbow_Dash_Scream_4_S2E07.png Rainbow_Dash_realizes_reality_S2E7.png Opalescence_S2E07.png Owlowiscious,_Gummy,_Winona_and_Angel_together_S2E7.png Rainbow_Dash_Tree_S2E07.png It_was_just_a_dream_S2E07.png |-| 2 = Прогулка с любимцами ---- Rainbow Dash's friends S2E07.png Pinkie Pie and Twilight1 S02E07.png Rarity 'Sincerest apologies' S2E07.png Rarity and Opalescence S2E07.png Rarity 'say you're sorry' S2E07.png Opalescence hisses S2E07.png Rarity 'she's sorry' S2E07.png Rainbow Dash -Doing here- S2E07.png Winona and Applejack Playing S2E7.png Applejack galloping S2E07.png Fluttershy 'I thought you knew' S2E07.png Fluttershy 'You didn't know-' S2E7.png Angel sits on Fluttershy's back S2E07.png Fluttershy Sad S2E07.png Owlowiscious mounted on Twilight S2E7.png Pinkie Pie 'We were totally gonna invite you' S2E7.png Pinkie Pie and Twilight with their pets S2E7.png Pinkie Pie and Rarity S02E07.png Applejack uncomfortable S2E7.png Pinkie Pie and Fluttershy S02E07.png Gummy sucking Pinkie Pie ear S2E07.png Rainbow Dash -I'm not mad- S2E07.png Main ponies with their pets S2E7.png Rainbow Dash 'If I'm a pony without a pet, right-' S2E7.png Rainbow Dash's friends playing with their pets S2E07.png Rainbow Dash taking nap on tree branch S2E07.png Rainbow Dash looking S2E07.png Rainbow Dash clamping pillow around head S2E07.png Rainbow Dash dropping down to the ground S2E07.png Rainbow Dash walking S2E07.png Fluttershy excited S02E07.png Fluttershy excited S2E07.png Fluttershy excited 2 S2E07.png Fluttershy carrying Rainbow Dash S2E07.png Rainbow Dash being dragged by Fluttershy S2E07.png Rainbow Dash providing some extra lift S2E07.png |-| 3 = Пусть лучший победит! ---- Fluttershy_singing_in_beginning_of_song_S2E07.png Rainbow_Dash_'can't_wait_to_get_started'_S2E07.png Rainbow_Dash_'set_a_few_rules'_S2E07.png Rainbow_Dash_'utmost_importance'_S2E07.png Something_awesome_and_cool_S2E7.png Fluttershy_'got_it'_S2E07.png Fluttershy_poke_Rainbow_nose_S2E7.png Rainbow_Dash_'I_need_something_real_fast...'_S2E07.png Rainbow_Dash_'like_a_bullet'_S2E07.png Fluttershy_showing_bunny_to_Rainbow_Dash_S2E07.png Bunny_looking_at_Rainbow_Dash_S2E07.png Rainbow_Dash_cutesy_wootsie_S2E7.png Fluttershy_looking_at_Rainbow_Dash_S2E07.png Fluttershy_striking_a_pose_S2E7.png Fluttershy_'Somewhere_in_here...'_S2E07.png Fluttershy_'that_will_get_you'_S2E07.png Rainbow_Dash_trotting_S2E07.png Tank_S2E7.png Fluttershy_showing_cat_to_Rainbow_Dash_S2E07.png Cat's_face_on_Rainbow's_face_S2E07.png Rainbow_Dash_give_thought_S2E7.png Rainbow_Dash_Pass_S2E7.png Fluttershy_trotting_S2E07.png Fluttershy_singing_S2E7.png Fluttershy_pushing_otter_S2E07.png Fluttershy_pushing_seal_S2E07.png Rainbow_Dash_with_animals_S2E7.png Rainbow_Dash_'Otters_and_seals_do_not_fly'_S2E07.png Fluttershy_'ten_feet_of_air'_S2E07.png Seal_is_proud_of_himself_S2E7.png Fluttershy_'Wait!'_S2E07.png Fluttershy_'fit_the_ticket'_S2E07.png Fluttershy_with_ladybug_S2E07.png Fluttershy_with_cricket_S2E07.png Rainbow_Dash_'and_cooler'_S2E07.png Rainbow_Dash_go_away_tortoise_S2E7.png Fluttershy_pointing_at_the_tree_S2E07.png Fluttershy_pulling_S2E07.png Squirrely_S2E07.png Flying_squirrel_S2E07.png Rainbow_Dash_'like_I_was_saying'_S2E07.png Rainbow_Dash_under_the_spotlight_S2E07.png I_need_a_pet_S2E7.png Keep_up_with_me_S2E7.png Rainbow_Dash_'Something_awesome'_S2E07.png Rainbow_Dash_'Something_flying'_S2E07.png Rainbow_Dash_'with_coolness'_S2E07.png Defies_gravity_S2E7.png Fluttershy_'you_want_an_animal_that_can_fly'_S2E07.png Rainbow_Dash_'ya_think'_S2E07.png Fluttershy_'I_have...'_S2E07.png Fluttershy_'plenty_of_wonderful_creatures'_S2E07.png Fluttershy_'in_the_sky'_S2E07.png Hummingbird_and_butterfly_S2E07.png Rainbow_Dash_'but_cooler'_S2E07.png Tank_tries_to_look_cool_S207.png Owl,_wasp_and_toucan_S2E07.png Fluttershy_'so_many_wonderful_creatures'_S2E07.png Fluttershy_and_Rainbow_with_owl,_wasp_and_toucan_S2E07.png Eagle_and_falcon_flying_S2E07.png Fluttershy_with_falcon_and_eagle_S2E07.png Fluttershy_putting_hoof_in_cloud_S2E07.png Bat_S2E07.png Rainbow_Dash_pointing_at_the_bat_S2E07.png Rainbow_Dash_'So_many_choices'_S2E7.png Rainbow_Dash_pointing_at_the_bat_2_S2E07.png Rainbow_Dash_pointing_at_wasp_S2E07.png Rainbow_Dash_'have_something'_S2E07.png Rainbow_Dash_and_Fluttershy_S2E07.png Fluttershy_'no'_S2E07.png Fluttershy_'hot_pink_flamingo'_S2E07.png Fluttershy,_Rainbow_Dash_and_flamingo_S2E07.png Rainbow_Dash_'what_to_do'_S2E07.png Rainbow_Dash_gasp_S2E07.png Rainbow_Dash_looking_at_Fluttershy_S2E07.png Rainbow_Dash_'that's_it'_S2E07.png Rainbow_Dash_'just_one_way'_S2E07.png Rainbow_Dash_and_the_animals_S2E07.png Rainbow_Dash_'hold_a_contest'_S2E07.png Rainbow_Dash_'of_speed'_S2E07.png Rainbow_Dash_'Agility_and_guts'_S2E7.png Rainbow_Dash_'that_will_put'_S2E07.png To_the_test!_S2E7.png Fluttershy_'don't_forget_style'_S2E07.png Rainbow_Dash_'best_of_the_litter'_S2E07.png Fluttershy_'awesome_and_cool'_S2E07.png Rainbow_Dash_'just_like_me'_S2E07.png Rainbow_Dash_'Can't_settle_for_less'_S2E07.png Rainbow_Dash_'cause_I'm_the_best'_S2E07.png Rainbow_and_Fluttershy_smile_S2E07.png Rainbow_Dash_-number_one,_greatest,_perfectest_pet-_S2E7.png Rainbow_Dash_and_Fluttershy_singing_in_unison_S2E7.png Derpy_Cameo_Appearnce_S2E7.png Rainbow_Dash_-May_the_best_pet_win-_S2E07.png |-| 4 = Соревнование ---- Rainbow_Dash_blowing_whistle_S2E07.png Rainbow_Dash_and_the_competition_S2E7.png Ponies_excited_S02E07.png Rainbow_Dash_blowing_whistle_2_S2E07.png Ponies_looking_surprised_S2E7.png Rainbow_Dash's_Speech_S2E7.png Rainbow_Dash_looking_at_flamingo_S2E07.png Rainbow_Dash_with_a_line_of_animals_S2E07.png Bat,_ladybug_and_toucan_S2E07.png Rainbow_Dash_-You'd_better-_S2E07.png Rainbow_Dash_-Step_up_your_game!-_S2E07.png Rainbow_Dash_talking_to_the_butterfly_S2E07.png Rainbow_Dash_with_the_animals_S2E07.png Rainbow_Dash_-Any_questions-_S2E07.png Twilight_like_care_n_atten_S2E7.png Twilight_gets_licked_S2E7.png Twilight_ugh!_S2E7.png Twilight_and_breath_mints_S2E7.png Fluttershy_pushing_Tank_S2E07.png Rainbow_Dash_-Seriously-_S2E07.png Rainbow_Dash_pointing_at_Tank_S2E07.png Fluttershy_polishing_Tank's_shell_S2E07.png Fluttershy_with_Tank_S2E07.png Fluttershy_with_Tank_2_S2E07.png Rainbow_Dash_considering_what_Fluttershy_said_S2E7.png Rainbow_Dash_-No-_S2E07.png Fluttershy_'let_him_try'_S2E07.png Rainbow_Dash_-There's_no_way-_S2E07.png Fluttershy_-It_won't_hurt_to_let_him_try-_S2E7.png Tank_on_Rainbow_Dash's_cheek_S2E7.png Fluttershy_cute_stare_S2E7.png Rainbow_Dash_-Fine!-_S2E07.png Rainbow_Dash_looking_at_Tank_S2E07.png Rainbow_Dash_-Now_these_games-_S2E07.png Rainbow_Dash_flaming_trail_S2E07.png Rainbow_Dash_'Agility!'_S2E7.png Rainbow_Dash_-Guts!-_S2E07.png Rainbow_Dash_-Style!-_S2E07.png Rainbow_Dash_the_coach_S2E7.png Rainbow_Dash_-Awesomeness!-_S2E7.png Rainbow_Dash_Styling_S2E7.png Twilight_'Aren't_they_all_the_same_thing-'_S2E7.png Rainbow_Dash_peeking_over_sunglasses_S2E07.png Rainbow_Dash_patting_Twilight_S2E7.png Twilight_annoyed_S2E7.png Three_feet_steps_up_S2E07.png The_pet_race_begins_S2E6.png Tank_on_the_line_S2E07.png Rainbow_Dash_looking_at_bat_S2E07.png Rainbow_Dash_looking_at_butterfly_S2E07.png Duck_flying_S2E07.png Owl_flying_S2E07.png Falcon_about_to_fly_fast_S2E07.png Falcon_Boom_S2E7.png Owl_with_feathers_removed_S2E07.png Satisfied_Rainbow_Dash_S2E07.png Ponies_excited2_S02E07.png Rainbow_Dash_and_animals_S2E07.png Tank_stepping_on_the_line_S2E07.png Rainbow_Dash_and_Tank_S2E7.png Rainbow_Dash_-Sorta_agile-_S2E07.png Flamingo_falling_off_a_seesaw_S2E07.png Rainbow_Dash_-Not_agile-_S2E07.png Rainbow_Dash_-Pretty_agile-_S2E07.png Tank_looking_at_Rainbow_Dash_S2E07.png Tank_falls_on_the_ground_S2E07.png Rainbow_Dash_flying_past_Tank_S2E07.png Hummingbird_S2E07.png Ponies_excited3_S02E07.png Rainbow_Dash_-Now_that's-_S2E07.png Rainbow_Dash_don't_leave_hanging_S2E7.png Hummingbird_high-fiving_Rainbow_Dash_S2E07.png Rainbow_Dash_with_the_hummingbird_S2E07.png Rainbow_Dash_writing_on_clipboard_S2E07.png Ponies_looking_anxious_S2E7.png Rainbow_Dash_-Has_the_guts-_S2E07.png Rainbow_Dash_putting_toy_mouse_down_S2E07.png Opalescence_emerges_from_carrier_S2E07.png Opalescence's_claws_S2E07.png Animals_scared_S2E07.png Opalescence_and_the_butterfly_S2E07.png Butterfly_hypnotizing_S2E07.png Opalescence_being_hypnotized_S2E07.png Butterfly_carrying_toy_mouse_S2E07.png Butterfly_carrying_toy_mouse_back_to_Rainbow_Dash_S2E07.png Ponies_amazed_by_the_butterfly's_trick_S02E07.png Opalescence_about_to_jump_on_Tank_S2E7.png Opalescence_attacking_Tank_S2E7.png Picture_of_Rainbow_Dash_and_the_bat_wearing_sunglasses_S2E07.png Picture_of_Rainbow_Dash_with_the_falcon_S2E07.png Picture_of_Rainbow_Dash_and_the_hummingbird_fencing_S2E07.png Picture_of_Rainbow_Dash_with_the_owl_S2E07.png Picture_of_Rainbow_Dash_and_the_eagle_having_a_curling_match_S2E07.png Rainbow_Dash_on_a_photo_shoot_S2E07.png Rarity_touching_up_Rainbow's_make-up_S2E07.png Rainbow_Dash_won't_end_well_S2E7.png Tank's_failed_photo_with_Rainbow_Dash_S2E7.png Rainbow_Dash_with_the_animals_2_S2E07.png Owl_hooting_S2E07.png Duck_quacking_S2E07.png Bat_shrieking_S2E07.png Toucan_squawking_S2E07.png Wasp_buzzing_S2E07.png Butterfly_opens_mouth_S2E07.png Rainbow_Dash_-Can't_hear_you-_S2E07.png Tank_coughing_S2E07.png Rainbow_Dash_looking_at_Tank_2_S2E07.png Eagle_cries_S2E07.png Rainbow_Dash_-That's_the_cool_sound-_S2E07.png Bat_using_sonar_S2E07.png Rainbow_Dash_-Sorta_awesome-_S2E07.png Toucan_flicks_out_tongue_S2E07.png Rainbow_Dash_-Not_awesome-_S2E07.png Flamingo_standing_on_one_leg_S2E07.png Rainbow_Dash_-More_awesome-_S2E07.png Owl_spinning_head_S2E07.png Rainbow_Dash_-That_is_awesome-_S2E07.png Tank_with_head_in_S2E07.png Duck_on_stage_S2E07.png Eagle_knits_Rainbow_Dash_a_jumper_S2E7.png Falcon_doing_magic_tricks_S2E7.png Rainbow_Dash_with_card_S2E07.png Wasp_with_a_flashlight_S2E07.png Duck_shadow_puppet_S2E07.png Rabbit_shadow_puppet_S2E07.png Ship_shadow_puppet_S2E07.png Rainbow_Dash_sleeping_S2E07.png Bat_playing_music_with_glasses_S2E07.png Bat_shattering_glasses_S2E07.png Rainbow_Dash_-Truly_awesome-_S2E07.png Rainbow_Dash_-Take_some_points-_S2E07.png Obstacles_S2E07.png Tank_upside_down_S2E07.png Rainbow_Dash_sees_Tank_upside_down_S2E07.png Fluttershy_curtain_tortoise_S2E07.png Rainbow_Dash_-Made_the_cut-_S2E07.png Tank_croaking_S2E07.png Rainbow_Dash_pointing_S2E07.png Rainbow_Dash_pointing_towards_the_sky_S2E07.png Owl,_eagle,_falcon_and_bat_flying_S2E07.png Ponies_excited5_S02E07.png Rainbow_Dash_talking_to_Tank_S2E07.png Rainbow_Dash_lifting_Tank_up_S2E07.png Rainbow_Dash_-You're_starting-_S2E07.png Rainbow_Dash_smiling_S2E07.png Rainbow_Dash_turning_away_from_Tank_S2E07.png Rainbow_Dash_facing_the_flyers_S2E07.png Rainbow_Dash_-So_the_final-_S2E07.png Rainbow_Dash_-Going_to_be-_S2E07.png Rainbow_Dash_smiling_2_S2E07.png Rainbow_Dash_in_front_of_the_flyers_S2E07.png |-| 5 = Призрачное Ущелье ---- Rainbow_Dash_-Through_Ghastly_Gorge-_S2E07.png Ghastly_Gorge_S2E7.png Rainbow_Dash_giving_handkerchief_to_eagle_S2E07.png Rainbow_Dash_with_Tank_and_the_flyers_S2E07.png Rainbow_Dash_-I've_flown-_S2E07.png Falcon_and_eagle_nervous_S2E07.png Tank,_bat_and_owl_nervous_S2E07.png Rainbow_Dash_limbering_up_S2E07.png Other_main_ponies_and_their_pets_look_down_S2E7.png Rainbow_Dash_about_to_start_race_S2E7.png Finalists_about_to_race_Rainbow_Dash_S2E7.png Tank_looking_down_S2E07.png Rainbow_Dash_flying_3_S2E07.png Rainbow_Dash_flying_4_S2E07.png Rainbow_Dash_flying_5_S2E07.png Rainbow_Dash_flying_around_a_rock_S2E07.png Rainbow_Dash_entering_tunnel_S2E07.png The_animals_enter_the_cave_S2E07.png Rainbow_Dash_flying_through_the_wind_S2E07.png The_wind_blowing_the_bat_away_S2E7.png Rainbow_Dash_with_messy_mane_S2E07.png Tank_tries_to_catch_up_S2E7.png Rainbow_whistling_during_flight_S2E7.png Rainbow_Dash_looking_at_the_thorny_vines_S2E07.png Rainbow_Dash_looking_at_the_flyers_S2E07.png Rainbow_Dash_flying_6_S2E07.png Eagle_gets_caught_in_a_thorn_S2E07.png Owl_can't_see_a_way_through_the_vines_S2E07.png Falcon_gets_stuck_S2E07.png Bat_using_its_sonar_S2E7.png Bat_blowing_raspberry_S2E07.png Flyers_looking_at_Rainbow_Dash_S2E07.png Rainbow_Dash_-They_don't_like_it-_S2E07.png Rainbow_Dash_flying_around_the_Quarray_eel_S2E07.png Flyers_scared_S2E07.png Quarray_eels_looking_at_the_flyers_S2E7.png Bat_in_the_nose_S2E7.png Eel_catches_the_eagle_S2E07.png Bald_eagle_headless..._S2E7.png Bald_eagle_not_headless_S2E7.png Owl_in_Eel_S2E7.png Falcon_trying_to_break_free_S2E07.png Rainbow_Dash_-Right,_you_guys-_S2E07.png Rainbow_Dash_smacks_into_rock_wall_S2E07.png Slab_about_to_fall_S2E07.png Rainbow_Dash_looking_up_S2E07.png Rainbow_Dash_flying_7_S2E07.png Rainbow_Dash_comes_out_from_behind_boulder_S2E07.png Rainbow_Dash_about_to_fly_away_S2E07.png Rainbow_Dash_pulled_away_S2E07.png Rainbow_Dash_sees_wing_stuck_under_rock_S2E07.png Rainbow_Dash_struggling_to_pull_free_S2E07.png Birds_flying_away_S2E07.png The_stranded_Rainbow_S2E7.png Rainbow_Dash_-I_don't_want-_S2E07.png Rainbow_Dash_worried_S2E07.png Rainbow_Dash's_feather_is_trapped_S2E7.png Rainbow_Dash_-Forever!-_S2E07.png Rainbow_Dash_calling_for_help_S2E07.png |-| 6 = Поимка и освобождение ---- Down_in_the_avalanche_S2E7.png Rainbow_Dash_on_the_verge_of_tears_S2E07.png Rainbow_Dash_smiling_3_S2E07.png Rainbow_Dash_jumping_up_S2E07.png Rainbow_Dash_sees_Tank_coming_S2E07.png Rainbow_Dash_-Annoying_turtle_in_the_world-_S2E07.png Tank_digging_S2E07.png Crying_Rainbow_Dash_S2E07.png Tank_moving_the_rock_S2E7.png Rainbow_Dash_notices_Tank_lifting_the_boulder_S2E07.png Ponies_watching_fly-by_S2E7.png Ponies_excited_awaiting_Rainbow's_return_S2E7.png Twilight_sees_the_flyers_S2E07.png Twilight_looking_through_binocular_S2E07.png Fluttershy_looking_through_binocular_S2E07.png Applejack_looking_for_Rainbow_Dash_S02E07.png Avalanche_seen_through_binocular_S2E07.png Spike_worried_S2E07.png Rainbow_Dash's_friends_worried_S2E07.png Ponies_waiting_at_finish_line_with_Pinkie_pointing_S2E7.png Tank_seen_through_binocular_S2E07.png Rainbow_Dash_field_of_view_S2E7.png Ponies_waiting_at_the_finish_line_S2E7.png Tank_with_Rainbow_making_their_way_towards_finish_line_S2E07.png Fluttershy_'Maybe_we'd_better'_S2E07.png Twilight_moving_the_finish_line_S2E07.png Tank_reaching_the_finish_line_S2E07.png Rainbow_Dash's_friends_gathering_around_Rainbow_Dash_and_Tank_S2E07.png Spike_'Way_to_go'_S2E07.png Twilight_thank_goodness_S2E7.png Rarity_dreadful_dust_S2E7.png Rarity_sneeze_funny_S2E7.png Rarity,_Fluttershy_and_Rainbow_Dash_hear_Applejack_S02E07.png Applejack_petting_Winona_S2E07.png Tank_looking_at_Rainbow_Dash_2_S2E07.png Rainbow_Dash_thanking_Tank_S2E07.png Tank_Rainbow_Dash_foot-bump_S2E07.png Fluttershy_'waiting_for_you'_S2E07.png Falcon_about_to_fly_S2E07.png Falcon_on_Rainbow_Dash_S2E07.png Tank_sad_S2E07.png Rainbow_Dash_falcon_on_my_back_S2E7.png Spike_'What's_the_matter'_S2E07.png Pinkie_Pie_resting_on_Spike's_head_S2E07.png Fluttershy_'it_can_fly'_S2E07.png Applejack_'sure_looks_good'_S2E07.png Rarity_a_photographer_S2E7.png Tank_surprised_S2E07.png Rainbow_Dash_petting_Tank_S2E07.png Rainbow_Dash_with_the_falcon_S2E07.png Falcon_looks_cool_S2E7.png Fluttershy,_Rainbow_Dash_and_the_falcon_S2E07.png Rainbow_Dash_-Gets_to_be-_S2E07.png Pinkie_Pie_and_Rainbow_Dash2_S02E07.png Main_ponies_at_the_finish_line_S02E07.png Rainbow_Dash_with_the_falcon_2_S2E07.png Falcon_forgot_that_part_S2E7.png Rainbow_Dash_and_Tank_nose_kissing_S2E7.png Rainbow_Dash_and_Tank_rub_noses_S2E07.png Falcon_sad_S2E07.png Twilight_but_what_about_S2E7.png Tank_shakes_hand_S2E7.png Rainbow_Dash_with_Tank_S2E07.png Tank_smiling_slowly_S2E07.png Main_six_and_Spike_laughing_S2E07.png Rainbow_Dash_-Take_a_letter-_S2E07.png Spike_writing_the_letter_S2E07.png Opalescence_attacking_toy_mouse_S2E07.png Tank_about_to_take_toy_mouse_S2E07.png Opalescence_on_Tank's_shell_S2E07.png Tank_steals_Opal's_toy_S2E7.png Opalescence_notices_toy_mouse_gone_S2E07.png Opalescence_walking_away_S2E07.png Twilight_'Tenacity'_S2E07.png Twilight_didn't_sneeze_S2E7.png Twilight_Rainbow_Dash_being_Rainbow_Dash_S2E7.png Rainbow_Dash_with_Tank_2_S2E07.png Tank_smiling_Rainbow_Dash_hooves_S2E07.png Fluttershy_talking_to_Rainbow_Dash_S2E07.png Rainbow_Dash_hmmm_S2E7.png Rainbow_Dash's_friends_with_their_pets_S2E07.png Rainbow_Dash_calling_Tank_S2E07.png Tank_flying_S2E7.png en:May the Best Pet Win!/Gallery Категория:Галереи эпизодов второго сезона